Mourning Life
by stella meissa
Summary: [complete][oneshot] Harry is back at Privet Drive and mourns for friends, foes, and lost lifes.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not, will not, nor do I ever intend to own the wonderful works of arts J.K Rowling has produced and bluntly named _Harry Potter.

* * *

_

"**No"**

A lone figure ran down a street in Little Winging, Surry. At a glance, one could tell that the figure was a boy with unruly black hair and very loose clothes. With a stare, one could see a lightning shaped scar appearing every few seconds due to his swishing fringe. But if one really stopped to look at him, one could see that his green eyes were dull, as if holding a deep sorrow within and his frame was gaunt and pale.

Down the street from the boy, two blue eyes were peaking out from behind a curtain in the second story of a dark brown house. The eyes held a slightly contemplative look to them as they swept the street for any other people. Apparently, coming to a decision, the pair of eyes retreated from the curtain. Moments later, the door to the house opened giving a full view of the owner of the contemplative blue eyes. She had light brown hair coming an inch off her shoulders. Slowly, the petite girl walked over to the boy who was now occupying one of the swings on the jungle-gym. Slowly, she walked onto the gravel, and she sat down tentatively on an unoccupied swing.

The boy didn't even look up as the swings creaked with new weight. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when she touched his shoulder gently, nor did he notice when she introduced herself. He was sitting there, just sitting. Finally, seemingly hours later, the boy let loose a tear. It rolled down his cheek, leaving behind a trail of salty water tracks. They sat there for a while, the tear clinging to his chin, until he raised his head. The girl glanced up at the sudden movement, only to sigh when she saw that his eyes were looking out into the distance. They were unfocused as if they were looking at nothing and everything and anything at the same time.

She watched as he relived a memory. He let loose another single tear. But this time, it was followed by another, and another, until he was sobbing on the swing. The tears, making his way down his face, fell to the ground next to the unsurprised girl. The brunette had been watching the mysterious, green**-**eyed boy for two weeks now, and everyday it was the same. At random points in the day, he would come out of his house on Number Four and tiredly walk down to the play park. He would then sit, lost in his own thoughts. After a while, he would start to shed tears. Then, he would stand up and start walking down the lane again until he came to Number Four. He would open the door, go inside, and subsequently a rather stiff looking window on the top floor would open and out would fly a snowy owl.

She had watched each time he came outside. Every day the routine was repeated as if he had nothing else to care about or do.

She was startled out of her thoughts when he stood up; he slowly started walking towards the gate away from the play park. Sighing, she too got up and made her way towards her house. As she stood up, however, the boy spun around and stared at her. Sensing thin, she too turned around and met the boy's dull eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before she took a tentative step forward, held out her hand, and introduced herself... again, seeing she had his attention this time.

"Erm... Hi, I'm Maia," she uttered awkwardly.

He looked from her face to her hand a few times until he quietly murmured "Harry".

"Are you ok?"

He looked at her again, his eyes piercing her soul. He sat down heavily on the ground and looked up at her, gesturing with a wave of a hand to sit. She sat next to him and tentatively spoke.

"Look, I know I don't know you, but I can clearly tell something is wrong. Want to talk about it?"

"No," and with that the mysterious figure stood up and walked back to Number Four. The lights turned on in the upstairs room, and the majestic bird, once again, emerged from the window.

* * *

Hi, this is my first story, so please go easy and read it with an open mind. All reviews are welcome, Flames too. Thanks for reading. R+R please

Stella Meissa


End file.
